Psyché Gothic
by CupcakePinkie
Summary: Rin estaba enamorada secretamente de su hermano mayor Len Kagamine pero no sabe escribir una canción asi que decide acudir a Mayu. Cada dia se estaba preguntando por qué Mayu viste de forma lólita gotica o porque tiene un conejo de peluche "anormal". Al igual que el resto de sus amigos, comienzan a fijarse en los aspectos de Mayu y los mensajes ocultos en cada una de sus canciones.


**Hola. Bueno…. Este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid. Será un poco sádico más adelante y espero que puedan seguir el hilo de la historia. Esta vez la protagonista será nuestra querida Mayu y será la que tome el rumbo de la historia :D pues entonces… espero que les guste el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**_PSYCHÉ GHOTIC_**

* * *

**_1_**

**_La canción para mi hermano_**

Rin se encontraba esperando impacientemente a su amiga cerca de una de las bancas del colegio. Ya habían timbrado para la salida y ella aún seguía esperanzada con poder conquistar a su hermano mayor, Len Kagamine. Pero…. Para eso, necesitaría un detalle demasiado especial para el muchacho.

—¡Mayu! Te estaba esperando, amiga—Le sonrío la rubia, ampliando su sonrisa.

Así es. Mayu era su mejor amiga desde que la había salvado de ser atropellada por un camión. A decir verdad, Mayu era una excelente cantante puesto que ha cantado demasiadas canciones un tanto góticas pero agradables para su oído. Aunque… cada día que pasaba, se preguntaba el por qué esa chica siempre traía consigo un conejo de peluche aunque no era un conejo de peluche cualquiera, éste tenía un micrófono pegado a su cabeza y los colores arco-iris que resaltaban en las puntas del cabello rubio y lacio de la muchacha, le daba una característica especial; siendo una Lolita gótica.

Miku Hatsune estaba esperando a Rin en el portón para pasar una tarde con ella.

—Entiendo que estés enamorado de tu hermano, Rin. Pero no calles tus sentimientos, ¿O es que acaso no has escuchado mi nueva canción?

Mayu sólo esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro para poder animar a su mejor amiga. Esta última trató de devolverle el gesto pero sintió, de repente, que su corazón se partía en dos al ver a su hermano mayor agarrado de la mano con Kasane Teto; la chica de séptimo grado. Rin sentía que su mundo se le venía abajo puesto que ella y Len siempre salían juntos y agarrados de la mano pero esta vez era distinto y de eso estaba consciente. Mayu lo interpretó todo.

También estaba consciente de que mañana era sábado así que tenía que ir ensayando su nueva canción que supuestamente el intérprete seria Hatsune Miku. Este detalle hizo enfurecer tanto a la Lolita Gótica que, a partir de ese día, no le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra a la chica de cabello celeste.

Ya estaban a punto de salir por el portón negro pero Mayu enseguida esquivó la mirada; retrocediendo para poder contestar una llamada telefónica. No quería lidiar con Miku de nuevo y causar un gran alboroto.

Su enojo aumentó cuando vio a Rin sonriéndole a Miku.

"maldita, ¿Quién se cree? ¿Qué ahora puede venir a robarse a mis amigos? ¿Hasta a mi mejor amiga? ¡Es una demonio!"

Colgó para seguidamente agarrar a Rin con fuerza de la muñeca y llevársela a rastras de ahí.

Ya después de haber llegado a la casa de Rin, Mayu juega con su conejo de peluche alegremente.

Rin simplemente se quitó el uniforme y se vistió de forma más cómoda. Se sentó en la silla para poder seguir escribiendo la canción perfecta para su querido hermano mayor aunque en estos momentos estaba dolida y destrozada. Seguramente él se había olvidado de ella y estaba saliendo con más chicas.

¿Necesitaba realmente la ayuda de Mayu?

—Mayu…. Tú eres buena componiendo canciones ¿no?—Rin le sonrío, haciéndole recalcar ese detalle—Ayúdame a componer una canción de amor.

La chica rubia de cabello largo, por supuesto, se sintió halagada y sólo amplió su sonrisa, dándole un SI como respuesta.

—Primero, debes pensar en lo que realmente sientes por Len.

—Amor…

A pesar de que eran hermanos o que Len estaba comenzando a salir con demás chicas, ella en realidad había desarrollado, con el tiempo, una fuerte atracción hacía él al punto de haberse enamorado completamente. Mayu pensaría que estaba mal el incesto.

—¿Ya escuchaste mi canción "Love Logic"?

—Sí. Es demasiado tierna, Mayu. Al principio no entendía el significado de la canción ya que pensé que decía sólo cosas incoherentes pero después lo entendí todo.

—Habla sobre una chica que trata de decirle al chico todo lo que siente hacia él pero algo se lo impide.

—Como lo mío con Ren…—Murmuró la pequeña rubia, algo desmotivada y sin esperanza alguna—Quisiera que me guiaras en la canción. No sé… algo pegadizo, un poco de rock combinado con pop.

—Veamos…. ¿Qué tal… algo que comience con un llamado de atención?

—¿Un llamado de atención? Veamos… Len fue mi tutor de algebra cuando yo tenía catorce años de edad. Entonces… la canción comenzaría con… _oye, oye, oye, maestro, ¿Me permite unos momentos?_

—¡Eso es! Muéstrate algo tímida, que la canción represente ternura e inocencia.

_—Perdone si está ocupado. Un poco, aunque sea un poco, por favor hablemos. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podríamos hacer?_

Rin cantaba cada pedazo como si fuese una dulce melodía o estuviese comiendo un tarro lleno de miel y azúcar. Su tono de voz era suave y sin escrúpulos. Quería impresionar a su hermano y hacerle saber todos sus sentimientos.

—Genial. Ahora, que el siguiente pedazo, sea algo juguetón e infantil.

_—¿Jugarias conmigo? Juguemos "Shiritori"_—Pronunciaba Rin alegremente y algo ingenua, recordando que Len jugaba con ella ese juego cuando apenas tenía ocho años de edad.

Mayu sonrío y se dio cuenta que Rin cantaba mejor que ella en muchos aspectos. Estaba algo celosa.

Se fijó en la letra de la canción detenidamente y se quedó algo atónita.

—Mañana me veré con Miku y Yowane Haku, ellas son unas expertas en este tipo de canciones.

* * *

**Si, sé que este capítulo estuvo demasiado corto y algo cursi pero les prometo que el próximo va a estar muy interesante. Bueno… sólo díganme que tal les pareció jejeje x3 háganmelo saber en uno de sus reviews, por fa. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y sinceramente no sé cuándo actualice XD Ja-ne :3**


End file.
